


Child of Love

by Philosophizes



Series: Bad Decisions Series Backstory Fics [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adults, Children, Gen, Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France is interrupted during office hours by a very important citizen with heartbreaking news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Love

Francis tapped his pen on his desk and waited for his son to open the door to his office. He could faintly feel him walking up the hallway, a sort of intrusive moving presence that he couldn’t ignore.

  
The feeling –and the sound of the footsteps- ended just outside his door.

  
“Are you going to come in, Rémy?”

  
The door opened and his son strode purposefully into the room.

  
He had grown up well, Francis reflected. Sure, he wore his dirty blonde hair too long and pulled back messily, and he had kept taking advantage of the pretty much non-existent Eurozone borders to ‘run away’ when he was younger, but he was twenty-one –or twenty-three? Something like that- and in college now, studying Medieval Literature and working in an automechanic shop fixing motorcycles and they’d been doing pretty well recen-

  
“I’m renouncing my citizenship.”

  
Francis froze.

  
“What?”

  
His son threw down a thin packet of papers.

  
“I _refuse_ to live under you anymore. I am rejecting my right to French citizenship.”

  
His father stared at him, mind blank.

  
“You- why, _mon chou_ -”

  
Rémy leaned forward and stuck his fists on his father’s desk, face twisted in rage.

  
“I’m not your ‘darling’ _anything_!” he hissed. “I never have been and I never will be!”

  
Francis stood.

  
“Of course you are, Rémy, you’re my _son_ -”

  
“You could have paid more attention to the fact!” he snarled, snatching up the packet of paper and turning for the door.

  
Francis grabbed his arm, desperately.

  
“ _Why_ , Rémy, I’m sorry, please don’t lea-”

  
His son shoved him away. Only Francis’s shock let his human son break his grip.

  
“You could have said that before,” Rémy told him, his voice cold. “You could have said that all those times when I got on my motorcycle and drove off and waited for you to notice that I was gone.”

  
“I-”

  
“Three weeks!” Rémy shouted. “ _Three weeks_ , and you didn’t realize I hadn’t come home! I had been in Istanbul _five days_ before you showed up to drag me back to Paris! No kind of _real_ father does that to their child!”

  
“It’s not-”

  
“No sort of man ignores his family!”

  
With that, Rémy turned on his heel and stalked towards the door; but paused with on hand on the knob.

  
“I suppose I should tell you that I’m getting married next year. Just don’t expect to get an invitation.”

  
Francis sat back down slowly and closed his eyes.

  
“Who?”

  
“Zell.”

  
“Hnm. So there’ll be a Mrs. Bonnefoy soon-”

  
“There are no Bonnefoys.”

  
He opened his eyes.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“I see you never bothered to look at my driver’s license, either. I’ve been Rémy Fabrice since I was eighteen- _someone_ has to pay at least little tribute to my mother.”

  
“Jocelyn was-”

  
“She was only ever a one-night stand to you. You didn’t even know I existed until after she was dead. Don’t deny it.”

  
His father’s hands fisted in the arms of his chair.

  
“So a new Mrs. Fabrice-”

  
“No. I’m taking _her_ name. It’s one I can be _proud_ of.”

  
France flinched.

  
“So _that’s_ who you’re abandoning me for,” he whispered.

  
“Don’t get so _melodramatic,_ ” his son snapped, opening the door. “I just wanted you to know who you’re looking at on the records when you read _‘Rémy Beilschmidt’_.”

  
Francis watched as his son left his life, the feeling of him slowly fading from his conscious as Rémy rejected everything about him.

**Author's Note:**

> mon chou (French)- darling, to family


End file.
